


Shazamily

by 06_blue_eyed_boys_28



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Billy Batson Needs a Hug, Completed, Family, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Father and son moments, Foster Family, Good Sibling Billy Batson, Mother and son moments, Shazamily - Freeform, Sick Character, Sickfic, billy and freddy being besties, billy and freddy being brothers, billy cares for people, billy is cared for, darla is the best little sister ever, low-key though, rosa is the best mom ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22336222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/06_blue_eyed_boys_28/pseuds/06_blue_eyed_boys_28
Summary: one-shots of billy caring for / being cared for with his family.or, billy gets used to having a family.:)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 85





	1. Morning Cereal

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Moments](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18401156) by [ItsyBitsyBatsySpider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsyBitsyBatsySpider/pseuds/ItsyBitsyBatsySpider). 



> I went to go see the movie back in April, and I loved it. I cried and fell in love with the characters, so I wrote this! Enjoy! <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy makes Darla breakfast.

At first it was weird. Weird sleeping in the same room with Freddy, weird having food on the table, weird being hugged. 

Weird feeling guilty. 

But Billy was getting used to it. 

And the more he did, the more he liked it. 

Billy hopped down from the top bunk and walked downstairs to make some cereal. 

It was Saturday, so everyone else was still asleep. But Billy liked it this way sometimes. He was so used to being alone, that it was a nice break from every day life.

Was this his family now? Yes. 

Was this his home? Yes. 

Was Freddy his best friend, or his brother? Both. 

Did he like it this way? He loved it.

He ate his cereal and then washed the dishes. 

A few minutes later, Darla walked downstairs. She immediately ran up to Billy and hugged him, hard. 

She took the saying “kill ‘em with kindness” seriously, Billy thought, and laughed to himself. 

“Hi, Darla,” he said, rubbing her back slighlty. 

“Hi!” she replied happily. “May I have some breakfast please?”

“Sure,” Billy said, and started to make another bowl of cereal.

He set it in front of her, hugged her again, and watched her eat with a smile on his face. 

He took care of her. He took care of her needs. He felt amazing. 


	2. Nightmares at Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddy has a nightmare, and Billy calms him down.

Billy awoke with a start. Someone screamed. 

“ Freddy?” he called out to the darkness, voice rough with sleep. “You okay?”

Billy received no answer, except for Freddy trying to calm his breathing, failing, and trying not to cry. 

“I’m coming down there,” Billy said firmly. 

Freddy said nothing as Billy climbed down the ladder. This was worrying. Freddy always had something to say.

Billy decided to ask again. “Freddy, are you okay?”

Freddy was breathing hard, and tear tracks ran down his face. 

“Freddy, listen to me, listen to me,” Billy said, grabbing Freddy’s hand. “You need to breathe. Can you just breathe with me? In, and out… yeah, that’s it. It’s going to be okay.” 

Freddy’s breathing gradually slowed, but his grip on Billy’s hand didn’t loosen.

“Now, what happened?”

“I had a nightmare,” Freddy admitted, eyes squeezed shut instead of looking at his brother. 

“What was it about?”

“Sivana was back, and he mind controlled me. I know, it’sc razy, and I don't know how, but he did and he forced me to kill you, and Darla, and everyone else. But he forced me to kill you slowly, with my own two hands, and then I died and I was in heaven, but everyone else was in hell, even though I was the gosh damn murderer! And then the devil screamed and slit your throat again, and again, and again-” Freddy’s close to hyperventilating again.

“Hey, hey. It’s okay. You’re safe, you’re going to be alright,” Billy said, squeezing Freddy’s hand in an attempt to calm him. “Do you want…” he tried to think about how he calmed himself down from nightmares on the street. “Do you want some water?”

Freddy shook his head no. “Can you just… stay, please?” The vulnerability, fear, and brotherly love in his voice was too much for Billy to take.

And it was from a nightmare… about him. 

Truthfully, Billy didn’t want to be alone either.

“Sure.” Billy pulled back the blanket, and got in near the wall, even though he knew Freddy usually woke up later than him, he also knew Freddy might have to use the bathroom but wouldn't go for fear of waking Billy.

“Goodnight,” Freddy said. 

“Goodnight,” Billy said back.

Freddy didn’t sleep until Billy found his hand in the dark and whispered one last, “It’s okay.” 

Billy himself didn’t sleep until he smugly heard Freddy start snoring. 

He was good at this whole “taking care of people” shit. 

He was awesome at it! 


	3. Love You, Mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy gets sick, and Rosa takes care of him.

Billy slipped into consciousness slowly, enjoying the last tendrils of sleep while he still had them. He blinked slowly. One minute he was deep in sleep, and now he was awake as ever.

But he did not feel good.

No. He felt worse than not good.

He felt awful, horrible, everything worse than not good.

He coughed, and then coughed some more. 

“Oh jeez,” he muttered when he was done. His voice was gravelly, and low in his throat.

“You okay up there?” Billy heard a voice ask. It was female. Rosa.

Billy nodded, even though she couldn’t see him. He didn’t want his voice to blow his cover.

He started making his way down the ladder, but suddenly, everything went blurry and dizzy. He felt himself fall right onto the ground.

“Billy!” Rosa gasped. 

He groaned and tried to sit up. Rosa pushed him back down, feeling his forehead..

“Oh, poor baby, you’re sick!”

This was the weirdest thing yet.

He wasn’t used to be mothered, or being sick.

“Do you want your bed or the couch?” Rosa asked.

“Couch…” Billy replied quietly. His head hurt, a lot. He wanted to lie down and watch TV.

“Okay,” Rosa said. She helped him up, down the stairs, and onto the couch. She turned on the TV and then went to go get some medicine.

Billy’s head hurt and his sinuses were clogged and he was dizzy and he wanted nothing more than to just fall back asleep, but he waited patiently for Rosa to get back with the medicine. 

She gave him a pill for each of his symptoms, along with a glass of water, and he took them gratefully. “It seems you just have a cold. You’ll feel better soon.” She ran her hand through his hair, which made him feel incredibly sleepy, happy, and loved.

For once in his life, he felt loved. 

“Love you, Mom…” he whispered deliriously. But deep down he meant it.

Rosa knew. She felt a tear run down her cheek as she watched her little boy.

“Love you too, Billy.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awe!! My heart's gonna melt from the fluff! Chapter Four is another one with Freddy! I hope y'all like it! <3


	4. I-Stayed-Up-All-Night-Playing-Super-Smash-Ultimate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy and Freddy stayed up all night playing Super Smash Ultimate.  
> They're teenage boys.  
> What else were they going to do?

They were tired.

Not Monday tired.

Not happy tired.

No, not even I-stayed-up-all-night-on-patrol tired.

They were I-stayed-up-all-night-played-super-smash-ultimate tired.

What did you expect? They’re fourteen.

Freddy could barely keep his eyes open during seventh hour, and Billy was right there with him.

So, as soon as they got home, with all disregard for anything else, they fell on the couch in a pile of limbs and immediately fell asleep. 

Darla, being the best little sister ever, covered them with a blanket. 

Eugene tried to keep his shouting down. Pedro did his homework with Mary, in the other room.

Mary just smiled fondly at her little brothers. 

And this was what Rosa and Victor found when they got home from work.

Freddy, snoring loudly with his mouth wide open and his foot in Billy’s face, half-lying on top of him.

Billy, half-pushed off the couch, with his face smushed into the cushions and his foot also near Freddy’s face. 

Victor laughed and Rosa smiled fondly at the blanket Darla had undoubtedly tucked carefully over them and Freddy’s crutch haphazardly thrown on the floor.

Rosa walked over to Billy and gently shook him awake. “Do you guys want dinner?” she asked lightly. 

“What?” he asked, blinking at her slowly. His eyes were glazed over in the way that they are when one has pulled an all-nighter. 

“Betcha they stayed up playing video games all night,” Victor said knowingly. 

“Alright, let’s just get them to bed,” Rosa said, laughing and starting to help Billy up. 

Victor picked up Freddy, who seemed very much like a rag doll. 

“Can you get up to your bed?” Rosa asked Billy. 

He nodded without really seeing or hearing, and then climbed into bed and passed out again. 

Victor dumped Freddy in his bed, and then they went downstairs for dinner. 

No one asked any questions. 

Everyone just smiled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're such teenage boys... smh. I love them, haha. I hope you guys liked this fic as much as I liked writing it! See y'all in the next chapter!


	5. What the Heck Is Cellular Respiration?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary helps Billy with his homework.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by @strawberry_mochi and I not knowing what cellular respiration was!  
> gLyCoLySiS??

“Ugh!” Billy was this close to slamming his head against the desk. “What the hell is cellular respiration? And why do I need to know about it?!” he exclaimed, to no one in particular.

“Don't ask me, dude,” Freddy replied from his desk across the room. “I’m not the one who got myself into a higher level science class.” 

Billy rolled his eyes, and stared at the question he was stuck on for the fifth time.

_ What are the three steps in cellular respiration?  _

Well, he knew there was something about glucose in there… glycolysis…? No, that’s not right. There was also another cycle hidden inside the big cycle of cellular respiration, and that was because it’s called a… metabolism… something about a metabolism. 

One time Rosa told him he had a fast metabolism, but he doesn’t think that has anything to do with his studies.

He groaned again, and this time actually slammed his head against the desk.

“Dude. Stop doing that,” Freddy said.

“Okay. I’m going to find help. See you later,” Billy said as he walked out the door. Freddy gave him a nod. 

Billy walked down the hallway, wondering who he should ask for help. 

He came to a stop at Mary’s door.

Mary! Of course. She was like, the smartest one here, what with going to that prestigious college and everything…

He knocked on her door.

“Come in!” 

“Hi,” he said. “I… I kinda need some help.”

“With what?” she asked, looking up from her own homework.

“What the heck is cellular respiration?” he asked with a frustrated laugh.

“Ohhh… you’re on that unit?” He nodded. “Don't worry. It’s actually pretty easy once you get the hang of it. What don't you understand?” 

“Uh… everything,” he admitted sheepishly. 

“Don't worry. I’ll teach it to you!” Mary said enthusiastically. “Have a seat.” She pulled up a chair to her desk, and she opened the textbook on her laptop. They read through the book, and she taught him some note-taking strategies, which were actually extremely helpful. 

“Do you think you can try the worksheet?” she asked after they’d read the whole chapter. 

“I’ll try…” Billy said. He completed the worksheet.

She checked it, and… “You got all of them right! Great job!” Mary hugged him.

“That was actually pretty fun,” Billy noted. “We should do it again sometime.”

“Anytime you need help, I’ll be right here,” Mary said seriously. “Not just with science.”

“Thanks so much,” Billy said, heart filled with familial love and gratitude. 

“Anytime.”


	6. Ew, FortNite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy and Freddy show Euguene what real video games are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any Zelda fans out there? I love Super Smash, but I also play Zelda BOTW, OOT, and Majora's Mask. I haven't gotten around to Skyward Sword yet, but... oh well!  
> Freddy and Billy totally play Nintendo more than Xbox. Fight me, LMAO. :) <3 :)

“Yeah, alright!” Eugene screamed from the living room.

Billy looked at Freddy. “Hey, what’s he playing in there?”

“I dunno. FortNite, or something.”

“Ew.” Billy made a face. “That game kinda sucks.”

“Eh, I don't really care. We just let him do what he wants, as long as he’s happy and not hurting anyone.” 

“Oh my gosh!” Euguene screamed again. “No way, dude! AH!” 

After a few more shouts from the other room, Billy decided he was not going to stand for this any longer.

“No,” Billy said, standing up.

“What do you-” 

“We’re going to show him what real gaming is. Go get your switch.” Freddy grinned and complied, getting his Nintendo Switch as fast as a teenage boy with a limp and a crutch could.

Billy walked into the living room and unplugged Euguene’s game. 

“Hey! What the heck, Billy!” Euguene exclaimed, annoyed.

“Sh…” Billy said. “I have a secret.”

“Yeah?” Euguene asked. “What is it?”

“FortNite is trash.”

“What? No it’s not!” Euguene argued. 

“Yes, it is. And we’re going to show you what real gaming is. Freddy, would you do the honors?”

Freddy had gotten the switch set up on the TV, and the Super Smash Ultimate game card was already in there, of course.

Rosa walked into the living room and sighed, a smiling reaching her face nonetheless.

Now there was not one, but three young boys all yelling at each other on the couch in her living room.

But it was all in good fun.

And she wouldn't have it any other way.


	7. Lavender, Azalea, and Marigold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy discovers how much he loves gardening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those are some pretty flowers, let me tell you! :)  
> What's your favorite flower?

It was a nice, spring, Saturday afternoon. Billy had finished all his homework, but Freddy was still working on his, Rosa was cooking, Euguene was playing video games, Mary was hanging out with friends, Darla was having a tea-party with her stuffed animals, and Pedro was working out.

Billy wondered vaguely what his foster-dad, Victor was doing, until he looked out the window.

Victor was planting flowers.

Billy gathered up the courage to walk out there, and… ask if…

“Hey, do you mind if I, if I help?” Billy asked shyly. 

Victor smiled warmly. “Of course not, son.” Billy felt his heart fill with joy at the word ‘son.’ No one had ever called him that before. 

“What are these?” Billy asked, pointing to some pretty purple flowers.

“Those are lavender,” Victor replied. “They’re best to plant in the spring, like a lot of these flowers. Would you like to plant them?”

Billy nodded, stunned by their beauty. “How do I…?”

“Two to three feet apart would be best. Here I’ll show you. I have this nice flower bed, and all you have to do is dig a hole, plant the seed, water it, and then repeat. I’m going for a purple, pink, and yellow color scheme this year. You can plant the lavender, and I’ll plant the azalea and marigold. Does that sound okay?”

“Wonderful,” Billy replied. 

He started digging a whole with his hands, but found this quite inefficient. 

Victor chuckled lightly. “Oh, you don't have to use your hands. Here, use a shovel.” Victor handed him a small shovel to use. 

Billy dug a hole, planted the seed, filled it, and watered it. “How long do they take to grow?” 

“A month, a few months, depending on the plant. Sometimes lavender grows really quickly though. You never really know.” 

Billy smiles and plants a few more. 

When they’re finished, they go inside, and Billy takes the time to wash the grit out from under his fingernails, and throw his dirty clothes down the laundry chute. 

He eats dinner feeling satisfied, and like he did something good not only for his relationship with Victor, but also for the Earth. 


	8. It's Six A.M.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy works out with Pedro.

It was 6am. 

Billy didn’t know why he was awake at 6am, and he kinda wished he wasn’t, because he was almost sure nobody else was, and while sometimes he liked the quiet, it also got a little lonely. 

“Freddy?” he said softly, checking if the boy was awake. He received no response.

He climbed down their ladder and walked downstairs. He wandered into the kitchen before deciding he wasn’t hungry and just grabbing a glass of water. 

He walked into the living room to turn on the TV, but there was someone already there.

“Pedro?” Billy asked, heart beating a little fast. 

Pedro nodded.

“Oh, jeez, dude you scared me. What are you doing up this early?”

“Working out,” Pedro replied curtly. 

“Oh.”

Silence.

“Wanna join me?”

“Oh, oh sure,” Billy said, excited. “I would love to.”

“You might want to put some shoes on.”

“Oh. Yeah, right,” Billy said. “Be right back.” Billy ran back up to his and Freddy’s room, laced up his favorite pair of sneakers, and ran back downstairs. 

Pedro had some weights set out, and Billy wasn’t going to lie, they looked really heavy. “I set out some lighter weights for you, since you don't lift as much,” Pedro said kindly. “But, once you do, you’ll get better and be able to lift more.”

“Okay,” Billy replied. “What do you listen to when you work out?” Billy pulled out his phone and earbuds to find a song Pedro would recommend. He wanted the full workout experience.

“Heavy metal, but, you can listen to whatever you want.”

Billy listened to heavy metal as he lifted weights with his oldest foster brother. 

By the time they were finished, it was 8am and Billy was exhausted. But at the same time, he had never felt more alive.

“That was amazing, Pedro. Thanks so much.”

“Mm-hm,” Pedro nodded. “I’m always down here around 6am. Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays are strength training. Sometimes I do yoga on Saturdays.”

“What about Tuesdays and Thursdays?”

“Cardio,” Pedro replied, putting the weights back in the weight room.

“Oh, okay, cool.”

“Yeah. Well, I don't know about you, but I’m starving!” 

“Wait for Rosa. She always makes the best breakfasts,” Pedro said, smiling. 

“You’re right, you’re right. I guess I’ll just go get Freddy up. We can all watch TV ‘til then?” Billy asked for confirmation. Pedro nodded.

Billy ran upstairs and jumped on Freddy’s bed. Granted, Freddy almost punched him in the face, but it was so funny that it was totally worth it. 

“Let’s go downstairs!” Billy whisper-yelled.

“No,” Freddy said, pulling the blankets over his head and kicking Billy off the bed.

“Yes.”

Eventually, Freddy agreed, and they spent the next half hour watching TV with Pedro, and waiting for Rosa finish making breakfast. 

They had a huge family breakfast of eggs, bacon, pancakes, and sausage. It was delicious. 

Billy had never felt more loved, taking care of, or good about taking care of others. 

But he did love this feeling. 

He loved Freddy smiling at him, Darla hugging him, Mary helping him with his homework, working out with Pedro, being mothered by Rosa, gardening with Victor, showing Euguene how to actually play video games, and most of all, he loved living in this warm house with all these warm people, and feeling the love each and every single day.

“Hey, uhm…” he started after breakfast. “I just wanna say… I love you guys,” he mumbled, looking at the ground.

“We love you too,” Rosa replied immediately, hugging him. 

This started a chain reaction, and soon, everyone was hugging everyone, and then there was a huge group hug. 

Billy wanted nothing more than to stay there forever. 

And he was so lucky and so grateful that he got to.


End file.
